Proposition Indescente
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: John fait une proposition à Rodney...


Titre : Proposition Indescente

Auteur : Sydney

Type : Hors saison

Rating : Euh... Disons entre K+ et T pour de forts sous entendus ! Mais pas de scènes très choquantes non plus !

Dédicace : Eowen et Crazy qui attendent ce moment depuis longtemps ! lol Espérant ne pas vous décevoir

**Proposition Indécente**

Tic tac tic tac tic tac... Sa montre avancerait-elle ? Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ! Rodney attendait sur ce balcon pommé au fin fond d'Atlantis depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes, que Sheppard arrive. Celui-ci l'avait ainsi convié une demi heure plutôt à s'y rendre alors qu'il était surchargé de travail ! Il s'apprêtait à repartir, quand il vit son acolyte arriver.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu faisais quoi ! Tu sais que, contrairement à toi, certaines personnes bossent ici !

- Quel élan de bonne humeur, Rodney !

- Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie, mais si tu pouvais abréger, j'ai du boulot !

- Ah, je savais que t'étais surmené ! C'est pour ça que j'ai la solution !

- Tu comptes faire mon boulot à ma place ? Trop aimable ! lança-t-il avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

- Non ! J'ai encore mieux ! Un... hum hum... (baissant la voix ) _petit moment détente_, ça te dirait ?

- Tu as quoi en tête, exactement ? demanda le scientifique après un instant.

Il le sentait mal. Quand Sheppard avait un regard pareil, c'est qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête... Et pas forcément une idée des plus catholiques... Son coéquipier jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et s'approcha, lui chuchotant quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire reculer McKay de deux pas en arrière, en le regardant comme s'il portait un bonnet de noël et des bois de rennes en juillet.

- Tu... Tu viens bien de me proposer ce que je crois que tu m'as proposé !

Le militaire acquiesça d'un « hanhan » avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage, restant à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Nan mais tu délires ! chuchota fortement Rodney.

Son ami le regarda d'un air de « C'que t'es rabat-joie ! »

- Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ! enchaîna le scientifique.

- Ouais ! 16h, et alors !

- Et alors ! Tu... Tu me demandes « Et alors ! » ! ... Tu sais le nombre de gens qui circulent dans Atlantis à cette heure de la journée !

- C'est pour ça que je te propose à cet endroit là ! Y'aura personne ! Et qui viendrait nous y chercher, sérieusement !

- Non mais tu rêves ! Et si... si quelqu'un nous tombait dessus, attiré par le bruit ! bafouilla l'astrophysicien le plus intelligent de la galaxie, totalement perturbé par la proposition de son major.

- Comme tu l'as dit, tout le monde est surchargé aujourd'hui ! Les cuisines seront vides, tout comme le mess ! On ne se fera pas repérer, aller !

- Non non non non non non non !

- Comment tu peux refuser une offre pareille ?

- John, ça serait de la folie pure ! Les cuisines du mess, non mais jte jure ! T'es resté trop longtemps au soleil ou quoi ?

- Mais si ! C'est l'endroit parfait ! Puis... tu trouves pas ça un peu... excitant ? demanda le militaire avec un regard tendancieux.

- Je te l'ai dit : c'est de la folie !

- De la folie douce, Rodney ! T'as besoin de te détendre...

Sheppard s'approchait « dangereusement » de son ami. Celui-ci savait que s'il ne trouvait pas n'importe quel argument maintenant, il n'allait pas pouvoir résister à ses avances...

- Stop ! Et si... Et si Teyla et Elizabeth nous découvrait !

John s'arrêta un instant, et le regarda : « Tu sais que t'as vraiment le don pour casser l'ambiance parfois ! ... Elle ne nous trouverons pas : elles ont du travail, et quelle idée d'aller au mess à cette heure ci, n'est-ce pas ?

- Excuse moi, mais je me vois mal expliquer à ma fiancée ce que toi et moi on faisait si elle débarquait en plein milieu de notre... activité illégale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Rodney, chuchota John.

- Non !

- Rodneeeey...

- Non non !

- Rodneeeeeeeeey...

- John arrête ça tout de suite !

- Rrrrodneeeeeeeeeey...

- Bon sang ! fit le scientifique en se dégageant. Rendez-vous au mess dans trente minutes ! Ne soit pas en retard ! finit-il, en « s'enfuyant ».

Yes il avait réussi ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Ca n'avait pas été simple, c'est vrai, mais... Appelons ça un sacrifice pour la Patrie, pour la survie de l'Humanité !

Quoi, c'est vrai ! Si les sauveurs du monde ne pouvaient pas prendre un peu de bon temps une fois de temps en temps, ils allaient finir par péter un boulon ! Et, là, John leur avait trouvé l'activité idéale pour se détendre pleinement !

Elizabeth et Teyla marchaient dans les couloirs de la Cité. Qu'est-ce qu'elles auraient donné pour un peu de calme ! Un break, c'est tout ce qu'elles demandaient ! Une mini récréation, pas grand-chose, juste pour avoir en tête autre chose que Wraiths, attaque, combat, blessés, site alpha, Genii, embuscade, et tout ce qui faisait leur quotidien depuis bientôt... waaaw... tant que ça !

L'Athosienne avait abordé la diplomate alors que celle-ci tentait de se défaire des 36 assistants qui la suivaient constamment depuis la dernière arrivée du Daedalus ! Ils avaient toujours une question à poser, toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un à vouloir rencontrer ou voir, cherchant à qui parler de je ne sais quel stock de café ou de la survie des poissons de l'océan Atlante depuis le premier pied terrien sur la Cité !

Elles avaient bifurqué dans quelques petits couloirs que les newbies ne connaissaient pas, et étaient à présent seules ! Enfin au calme !

- Teyla, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu viens de faire ! rit le Dr Weir.

- Tu ne vas pas me remercier longtemps ! Je viens de la part de Zelenka ! Il est dans son labo, et il pique une crise de nerfs. Le meilleur c'est qu'il jure en tchèque et que personne ne comprend rien !

- Qu'est-ce que Rodney a encore fait ?

C'était ça leur vie : quand elles réussissaient à ne plus penser aux entités extraterrestres qui n'étaient pas les plus aimables, elles avaient à régler les petits conflits personnels des membres de l'expédition ! Mais, elles préféraient ça à écouter les dernières épopées sanglantes de n'importe quelle équipe.

- Il semblerait qu'il se soit éclipsé il y a pratiquement trois quarts d'heure, et qu'il ne soit plus revenu. Si tu avais vu la tête de Radeck ! Tous les autres scientifiques ont déserté le coin, sourit la jeune femme.

- Je crois que le mieux serait d'envoyer tout ce ptit monde en vacances !

- Pourquoi pas P2A-376 ? Tropical, parfait pour la détente !

- La planète parfaite, s'il ne faisait pas – 26°C en moyenne de nuit !

- D'accord, une autre idée ?

- Hawaï ! Petite île paradisiaque terrienne, exceptionnelle !

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ton gouvernement accepte de nous payer le voyage !

- Et oui, on passe nos journées à sauver le monde, et on n'a même pas le droit de prendre des vacances ! Il faudra que j'en dise deux mots au Général O'Neill la prochaine fois que j'ai une communication intergalactique avec la terre ! plaisanta Liz.

Elles continuèrent à marcher sans but, quand elles entendirent quelques... petits bruits étranges. Les deux femmes se jetèrent un regard perplexe, quand Teyla chuchota « J'ai l'impression que ça vient du mess ». Elles entrèrent donc dans le dit lieu, et purent distinguer des gémissements _de plaisir_ en provenance des cuisines. Elles s'aventurèrent donc vers la source de ces soupirs, jusque dans les cuisines, et ce qu'elles virent en entrant les firent stopper net. Elles étaient bouches bées face au « spectacle » qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

- Hum hum ! lança sévèrement Elizabeth.

Les deux intéressés finirent par relever la tête, légèrement gênés d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

- On ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ! demanda durement Teyla, les mains sur les hanches.

Leurs deux fiancés se levèrent, Rodney lança un « Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit ! » à son complice.

- C'est-à-dire que... bredouilla Sheppard, cherchant une excuse valable face à deux femmes aux lourdes responsabilités qui n'avaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas l'air contentes !

- Bon, écoutez ! On passe tous des journées de dingues, vous n'allez pas me dire que contraire ! Alors, avec Rodney on s'est dit que...

- Quoi ! Hey je t'ai rien dit moi ! protesta le scientifique à voix basse avant de se prendre un léger coup de coude.

- On s'est dit qu'il fallait bien se détendre dans la vie ! Aller, quoi, franchement, ...

Elles n'avaient pas vraiment l'air convaincues... Dans le genre furax, elles avaient la première place sur le podium là... Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose... Pour une fois qu'il avait dit la vérité, et qu'il n'avait pas inventé une excuse bidon, il n'était même pas crédible !

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne pas vos joindre à nous ! finit-il par lâcher, ce qui eu pour effet de se faire encore critiquer par son ami : « Non mais t'es dingue ! Si tu veux qu'on se fasse encore plus tuer, chapeau là ! »

- John ! Tu te fiches de nous ! intervint Teyla.

- Quoiiiiiii... Me dites pas que ça ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit ! C'est bon, ne prenez pas cet air faussement outré alors que vous comprenez notre geste, et joignez vous à nous !

Il s'était jeté à l'eau... Mais alors, il était dans l'eau jusqu'à la tête là. Si ils se faisaient rembarrer, ils allaient souffrir... Mais qui de la femme, de la chef ou de la fiancée allait être la plus en colère ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, un peu gênées. Elle poussèrent un soupir commun, et échangèrent un nouveau regard comme pour se consulter.

Elles finirent par s'avancer vers leurs deux compagnons, sortirent deux fourchettes supplémentaires, et s'installèrent à la table alors que John leur disait à tous :

« C'est la meilleure tarte à la rhubarbe que j'ai jamais mangée ! »

**FIN**

Reviews ? Feedbacks ? Commentaires ?


End file.
